¿Mi hermana perdida y un vampiro?
by Reiko-chan19909
Summary: Esta es la misma historia de mi otro perfil Reiko-chan123 entren a este que esta explicado que paso(o eso intente). Lucy una chica de 18 años descubre que es un vampiro y con la ayuda de Reiko y Mizumi podra ser una vampira de rango n (novato) luego de que Mizumi le enseñe como ser una vampiro de rango i (intermedio) tendra que hacer algunas misiones dificiles para luego...
1. Chapter 1

**Cacaaaaaaaaa (holaaaaaa)**

**Bueno soy nueva haciendo fics y este es uno que se me ocurrió mientras me dormía en el colegio esperos que les guste. Voy a meterme en la historia gehe.**

**Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Dakaria y Silvania de su propia autora (no tengo idea de quien es pero bue).**

**-**Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

Narración

**¿Mi hermana perdida y un vampiro?**

**Cap.1 : Reiko **

-Ayudenla, por favor- decía una rubia con ojos chocolates sin brillos- ella es la reecarnacion de Dakaria mi hermana.

Luce…-decia un pelirosa mejor conocido como natsu-

Estaba una casataña de ojos color chocolate que por alguna razón desangraba de un brazo y no despertaba pero respiraba, con un poco de fuerza, pero respiraba.

Como sucedió esto Lucy-pregunto el maestro- cuéntanos, Wendy se encargara de ella, tranquila-

Okey… Todo comenzó cuando…..-empezo a contar lucy.

(**a partir de este momento hasta casi toda la historia es flashback :3)**

**~FLASBACK~**

Era un hermoso dia en Magnolia, las flores se abrían, el sol brillaba, Natsu entraba a la casa de Lucy por la ventana…. ¿¡Esperen, Natsu entraba a la casa de Lucy!?

Buenos días Luce-dijo Natsu-vamos al gremio por una mis…. ¿Lucy que pasa?

Esta por alguna parte-decia una rubia con ojos rojos y colmillos afilados-se que esta aquí por alguna parte-

Luceee- decia Natsu

¿¡QUE!?-dijo Lucy – aquí esta por fin *suspiro* Natsu ya va espera que me tengo que poner este collar que si no…. Bueno ya sabes.

Me descontrolo/Te descontrolas-dijeron a unisono- vamos al gremio.

Caminando al gremio hablaron de que tipo de misión harían pero les sorprendió al pasar la puerta del gremio una chica de cabellos castaños ojos chocolatosos y lastimada estaba en el piso. A lucy le empezaron a salir lagrimas sin saber por que.

¡Lucy!-dijo Natsu- q-que pasa Lucee-

Da…..ka…ria- decía Lucy mientras sus ojos se ponían rojs sin brillo y sus colmillos empezaban a salir.

Lucy no te acerques-decia un peliazul-Ni se te ocurra acercarte-

TU CALLATE GRAY HAY QUE AYUDARLA-Dijo Lucy-Ya te encontré…..-se desmaya.

¡Lucy! – dijeron todos a unisono.

Una chica se despertaba de la enfermería y se sentaba en su lugar.

Uh?...¿donde estoy?-decia una castaña- no estaba en Victoria?

No-dijo una persona alta. Bue seamos sinceros era un enano mejor conocido como Makarov-Estas en Fairy tail.

Fairy….Tail?-dijo la muchacha.-aaah y recuerdo- intento pararse pero le costaba-Quisiera que me den a lucy por favor.

ESO NUNCA-grito un desesperado natsu – Jamas te daremos a Lucy.

SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE MIE*** ME ESTAS GRITANDO AL OIDO-grito un muy furioso Makarov- Soy Makarov el maestro de este gremio.

Hola- dijo sonriente-Me llamo Reiko y algo me dice que tengo que estar con Lucy-sus ojos se empezaron a ponerse de un tono rojizo oscuro pero sin llegar a bordo y sus colmillos empezaron a mostrarse saliendo de su medida natural-Me llamo dakaria-dijo con una voz medio terrorífica- Reiko es mi Reencarnacion y yo soy su alma de vampiro Dakaria un gusto-

Claro que si….-dijo Gray-como si nos creyéramos eso, pff-decia con sarcasmo- asi que mejor cuéntanos la verdad por que si no….

Si no que….-aparecio al lado de el en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ya te dije soy una vampiro, espera Makarov Lucy es la reencarnación de Silvania mi hermana pero ella creo que no lo sabe.-dijo Dakaria-

Los ojos de Daka comenzaron a ponerse chocolatosos de vuelta y su pel crecion 20cm mas (**cuando Daka esta presente tiene el pelo corto como lissana)** Y fue caminando hacia Lucy para mostrarles que era verdad lo que decía pero fue interrumpida por un agarre en su muñeca izquierda.

Pon un dedo encima de Luce y te juro que te mato-Dijo esta vez Natsu-No me importa si eres la reencarnación de una cualquiera y ella es la reencarnación de tu alma no dejare que te la lleves-estaba dispuesto a tirar un Karyu no Hokou pero Reiko se lo comio.

¿Ya te dije que soy una Dragon Slayer de Fuego y uso magia de Roseta esposa de la famosa Ave Fenix, bueno según lo que me dijo es una dragon.-dijo Reiko

Y esta le devolvió un ataque que se llama Alas del fénix.

Eres buena niña-dijo el pelirosado- Dejame presentarme correctamente- y le lanso una sonrisa no una cualquiera si no una que muestra sinceridad y alegría.-Me llamo Natsu , Natsu Dragneel y el es Gray cabeza de hielo Fullbuste-

Es un pla…¿¡COMO ME DIJISTE FLAMITA!?- Levanto su puño en señal de que hiba a atacar pero su subconciente le dijo que no se un idiota-Me llamo Gray fullbuste un gusto.-

Soy Reiko Takiyaki un gus….¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE MI**DA SE RIEN!?-dijo Reiko enfurecida.

Es que…. Que te llamas Takiyaki y y jajajajajajajaj-dijeron a unisono

Dejen de joder y ¿po..podri…an u…nirme a el gr…gremi..o?-dijo la casataña

Los dos magos se dejaron de reir y claro que Makarov se había dormido completamente.

Quieres que te unamos al gremio- dijo Gray

¡Por supuesto!-dijo Natsu al parecer se les olvidaron completamente su enojo.

Dos horas después de que Rei entrara al gremio se escucho como gente, mesas e incluso sillas volaban de aca para alla (P**/A: VAYA PERO YO ME LOS MATARARIA A TODOS SI MI CASA ES ASI, prosigamos) **

Uh?-dijo una rubia-¡que es ese ruido!-se bajo rápidamente al piso de abajo y se encontró con una chica castaña arriba de un monton de gente derrotada.-Gray, Natsu, ¡MINNA!

Uh?-la castaña se giro para poder mirar a la chica- Lucy?

Reiko?-dijo la rubia.

**Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer capitulo de mi primer fic haci que por favor dejen rewies o como se diga xD haber si les gusto ¿quieren que siga? ¿Qué les pasara a Fairy Tail?**

**Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo : ¿¡Qué SOY QUEEEE!?**

**Reiko-chan fuera ;) :3**


	2. ¿¿¡¡¡QUE SOY QUEEE?

**Caaacaaaaaaaaaa(ya saben xD) **

**Bueno que decir ah si ¡se me fue la inspiración! Haber como me sale este ;) **

**Mi hermana: de tan graciosa que sos te sale esto?**

**Yo: shi**

**Mi hermana: xD**

**Bueno comencemos **

**123456: no me aparece en español pero voy a intentar gracias.**

**Guest: sorry but I can't (alto ingles XD) **

**Mizumi: gracias.**

**-**dialogos

"pensamientos"

Narración

P/A (pensamiento autora)

¿**Mi hermana y un vampiro?**

**Cap. 2: ¿¡Qué SOY QUEEE!?**

Reiko, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la rubia

Lucy!-empieza a correr en cámara lenta hacia la ojos chocolates-te eshtrañe musho -decía entre sollozos-la verdad es que tu….bueno eres….umm-

Oeee Reiko esto no termina así vamos ah…-decía Natsu- Que interrumpí?

Nada nada después te digo lu-dijo Reiko

Okey prosigamos con la lucha (**P/A: imagínense una nube de humo donde salen sus cabezas, patadas puños de rei y natsu) **AHHHH cierto que hoy venia…-decía la castaña.

Ohaio-dice una peli azul de no más de 17 años- REIKO! Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí en el parque?-decía gritando y regañándola con pequeños golpes en la cabeza- Eres más inútil que Roseta cuando cantaba canciones de cuna. LUCY!

Mizumi!-dijo Lucy –hace cuanto no nos vemos?-

Mizu?-dijo gray

Gray?-dijo la nombrada-pensé que habías muerto en el ataque de deliora-corre le abraza y le pega un rodillazo en el estomago-PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO ASUSTARME ASI ¡IDIOTA!

Ara ara~-dijo una albina de pelo largo- Gray ¿es tu novia?

**N**OOO –dijo el mencionado- es mi prima, cuando deliora ataco nuestro pueblo pensé que la había perdido-suspiro- por cierto Mimi, que magia usas?

1º No me digas mimi que sabes que le pego una paliza al que me dice así- le pega a gray en la cabeza-2º la misma magia que Reiko dragón y fénix slayer así le digo yop-dijo Mimi

Querida autora QUE NO ME LLAMES ASII!-va y me pega-Y NO ESCRIBAS LO QUE DIGO.- dijo Mizumi

Yo: Si, Si Lo que tu digas y demasiado tarde prosigamos "maldita mizumi ahora la va a ver muajajajaj".

Lucy ya te enteraste verdad?-dijo la peli azul mayor.

Enterarse de qué?-dijo una albina de pelo corto-aahhh de que Lucy es…uhm, no no se nada.

Lucy podemos hablar en privado-dijo Reiko –es muy importante.

C..Claro-dijo nervios- "por que me pongo nerviosa y porque me peleo con mi misma estúpida"-se regaña mentalmente Lucy.

Luego de 2hs más o menos Lucy y Reiko fueron al gremio en forma de vampiro y actuaron normalmente….. Excepto por su fuerza, rapidez, etc. (**P/A: oaoaoaoa recuerden que los vampiros son medio raro y sexys ah okno xD)**

Al escuchar un portazo y cuando digo un portazo es un portazo con 2 patadas, todos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una cabellera rubia, peli azul y castaña. Pero había algo raro en ellas sus ojos y su boca **(mizumi acá también es vampira)**.

Lucy: sus ojos era color rojizo escarlata y sus colmillos llegaban a la mitad de la boca.

Mizumi: sus ojos eran un color rojo un poco más fuerte que los de Lucy y sus colmillos iguales.

Reiko: sus ojos eran un color un poco más fuerte que el rojo de Mizumi solo que sin llegar a bordo y sus colmillos igual que las otras dos.

L..Luce-dijo el pelo de chicle- e...etto ¿Qué pasa?.

Nadaaa solo tengo sed…-dijo la rubia que apareció mágicamente al lado de él- pero no es cualquier sed, es sed de sangre-susurro a su odio.

Mi...Mizu…mizumi ¿Qué haces?-dijo gray- tu...tu también?

Siii digamos…. Que si-dijo la nombrada. Solo que como que a mí me gusta la más pura…. ¿o no?

Rei-chan ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Wendy **(P/A: acá Wendy y Reiko ya se conocían) **

Digamos que necesito saciar mi sed para sobrevivir-dijo la castaña- así que shhh no dolerá nada gggg.

Gggg-dijo la rubia

Gggg-dijo la peli azul

….-dijeron los 3 a unisono-que pasa? De que se están riendo!?- dijo Natsu.

Jajajajajjajajaja-se empezaron a reír la 3 chicas-

En…se…enserio pensaron que…..hay dios…..no no puedo jajajajajaja-dijo Reiko

Jajajajaj ense…..rio pensaron …que…que los íbamos a…a …a mor…der jajajajaja-dijo lucy

Jajajajaja debiste ver tu cara Gray jajajaja-dijo la peliazul.

Entonces…¿Qué tienen para decirnos?- dijo un anciano de no más de 80 años mejor conocido como makarov –chicas si esto pasara de verdad que harían?

…..-dijeron las 3- no te preocupes Silvania no me lo permitiría- dijo la rubia –

A mí tampoco Daka no me lo permitiría solo una bolsitas de sangre por semana y listo.-finalizo reiko sonriente.

Y yo me puedo controlar-dijo Mizumi-y si no, aparece Reiko y me hace reaccionar de una manera no muy agradable-decía con un poco de miedo.

Ok-dijo el maestro no muy convencido.

Luce! Pelea conmigo- dijo natsu- para probar quien es más fuerte-

Y a vos que bicho te pico flamita?-dijo gray- es obvio que te va a ganar, además si yo peleara con mizumi le ganaría.

Mizumi va y le pega una patada que lo manda a las afueras del gremio.

¿Quieres probar IDIOTA?- dijo la ofendida – Con gusto te daría una paliza.

NO NO, mizumi AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH alguien ayúdeme!-decía corriendo.

Gray-sama!-dijo una chica peli celeste conocida como juvia corriendo a su amado.

Ven acá COBARDE!-grito la peli azul.

Bueno, y que dices luce?-dijo el peli rosa. Ignorando lo que sucedía afuera.

Digamos que… NO, te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así!? –dijo la rubia-es obvio que no.

Y tu Reiko?-dijo emosionado natsu-apuesto a que….- PLAFF

Con mucho gusto-dijo la nombrada-A ver si me entretengo un poco.

Nunca cambian- dijeron todos con una gotita en la sien.

Mientran estos peleaban todos se acercaron a lucy para saber de que charlaron.

¿y de que charlaron?-pregunto la albina menor.

Bueno….-dijo la rubia *suspiro*

**~ FLASHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK~**

_**y que van a hacerme? O que me van a dec**__ir? Tengo miedo-dijo lucy_

_Tranquila , tal vez te sorprendas un poco pero ,te has descontrolado sin un collar?-dijo mizumi._

_Como supiste?-dijo la nombrada_

_A nosotras también nos pasa-dijo reiko- quitémonoslo._

_Las chicas se quitaron su collary sus ojos y bocas comenzaron a transformarse._

_A ustedes también!?-dijo la rubia- por que nos pasa esto?_

_Lucy estas preparada?-pegunto mizumi-para esto?_

_Lucy asintió _

_Eres un vampiro-dijo reiko_

_Aaaaaaaaah con que es…-dijo la mencionada- ¿¡QUE SOY QUEEE!?_

_Eres un vampiro de sangre pura igual que nosotras, a ti te toco por la reencarnación de Silvania un vampiro de hace 500 años atrás, y a ella por la reencarnación de Dakaria su hermana-dijo mizumi._

_Y a ti?-pregunto la rubia señalando con el índice a la peli azul._

_A ella por las locas jugadas del destino-dijo reiko- a partir de el mes que viene empezaremos con la practica que les dare a las dos._

_¿Qué practica?-dijeron lucy y mizumi a unisono._

_Su practica se basa en control de sed de sangre, rapidez , fuerza, todo lo que sea necesario para ser un vampiro-dijo la castaña-tal vez durante la practica se sientan débil y otras veces muy energicas, eso es muy normal son los primeros síntomas de un vampiro en su aprendizaje._

**~FIN DEL FALSHBACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK~**

Con que eso es…..-dijo levy la mejor amiga de lucy-que interesante se parecen en los libros de vampiro que leo-dijo con brillos en los ojos.

Enana tu siempre fantasias cosas-dijo su novio okno su "amigo".

Y que harás?-pregunto erza su amiga/compañera de equipo.

No me queda otra-dijo lucy

Aja otra no te queda porque si no, no podras controlarte- dijo mizumi.

Y gray!?-preguntaros todos asustados

Quien, cubito de hielo? Está en la enfermería, creo que me paso una poco la mano-dijo con una gotita en la sien.

Además, si no te controlas pueden pasar cosas muy malas, como herir a tus seres queridos-dijo reiko.

Y natsu!? Preguntaron todos-

Flamita esta con la princesita de hielo. –dijo la castaña- a mi si se me paso la mano.

Nunca cambiaran- dijeron todos para luego estallar de risa.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEN fin y este fue el fic de la semana **

**Holasoygerman.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi hermana me ayudo un poco (o no?)**

**Los hago cortos por falta de inspiración geehe.**

**Que pasara en el ? descúbranlo en: Nuestra primera misión con un poco de ayuda vampirica, u otro titulo que se me ocurra LOL.**

**Déjenme sus opiniones en rewievs asi mejoro mis historias.**

**Cuando finalize este tengo otro en mi cabeza donde hay NALUUUU! (soy fan xD)**

**UN SALUDO. **

**Reiko –chan fuerap :3**


	3. primera practica:volar

***caminando lentamente a un fenómeno natural conocido como inspiración***

**..**

***dejándole su comida favorita y una trampa***

***secuestrándolo y que me ayude a escribir***

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tal? Como andan en su finde?**

**Yo bien ;) espero que les guste este capítulo que seguramente escriba cosas sin sentido porque soy así!.**

**-**diálogos

Narración

"pensamientos"

**(P/A: pensamiento de la autora)**

**¿Mi hermana y un vampiro?**

**Cap.3 primera practica: volar**

-Vamos a entrenar aquí de noche, hay que aprovechar que estos están en la enfermería y no nos van a interrumpir, ustedes pueden venir-dijo Reiko- vamos a practicar mucho asi que ponte algo cómodo, tu también Mizumi.

-ok, pero quítate la campera , no tenes calor con ese sobretodo?-dijo Mizu

-a qué hora?-dijo lucy

-no, no tengo calor y A las 00:00 está bien – dijo reiko-nos vemos.

Luego de despedirse, se fueron cada una en su casa, Mizumi y Reiko se fueron a fairy hills…

-AAAAAH pero que lindo lugar Erza-dijo reiko- es muy acogedor me encanta!-

-yo pido la cama de arriba-dijo una peli azul-

-la que llega a la cama primera volando gana-dijo reiko. Esta se impulso voló y llego primera 50 veces más lento que la velocidad de la luz.

-injusto! No se vale-dijo mizumi-lo haces porque yo no puedo volar rápido como tú!-

-chicas basta- dijo la peli escarlata-Mizumi ponte tu ropa para ir a entrenar y tu Reiko quitate ese sobretodo yo me voy a cambiar y en 30 minutos vuelvo.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Lucy….

-por fin llego a casa, me tomare una ducha, me cambiare y me iré a el gremio-dijo lucy.

-Tienes 30 minutos-dijo natsu que mágicamente apareció al lado de ella.

-natsu que haces aquí y ¡usa la puerta!-dijo la heartifilia-espera, 30 minutos?-el peli rosa asintió- rayos tendre que apurarme solo quedan 20.

Mientras lucy estaba en el baño y natsu sentado en la cama de ella empezaron a charlar.

-no estabas en la enfermería?-dijo la rubia-pensaba que Reiko y Mizumi les dio una paliza a ti y a gray.

-no quiero hablar de eso además aun me sigue doliendo-dijo el peli rosado-es increíble la fuerza que tienen los vampiros. Pero es injusto porque ella uso su forma vampirica para atacarme.

-seguramente somos así, pero no te preocupes te prometo que luego de las practicas podremos pelear-dijo salió del baño cambiada.-vamos? El pelirosa asintió.

Luego de los 30 minutos todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Fairy Tail se encontraban en el gremio todos estaban sentados para ver que iban a hacer las chicas y supuestamente por fin verían la ropa de lucha de cada una de las nuevas integrantes.

-Por fin llegan-dijo una peli celeste- ya nos tenían preocupados-

-Flamita por fin llegas con la vampira buuuu-dijo Gray.

-callate Princesita de hielo no ves que tiene que saber qué hacer para no matarte!- dijo el nombrado.

-Cállense y empecemos!-dijo una escarlata mejor conocida como Erza-chicas vamos queremos saber qué cosas pueden hacer los vampiros.

-Ok empecemos-dijo la peli azul. Ella tenía una pollera negra con 5 capas de tela, abajo una calza de color blanco con unas zapatillas deportivas, una campera de cuero arremangada, una remera pupera color gris que decía "the best wizard of the world" y su pelo atado a media coleta.

-sácate tu sobretodo que es incomodo y me agarra calor cuando te veo-dijo una rubia. Esta tenía dos coletas bajas, un short rosa pastel con una remera color blanca suelta y straple con una frase que decía " the princess of the stelar world" y unas sandalias rojas con 5cm de tacon.

-bien pero no se sorprendan y por favor concéntrense en el entrenamiento, antes de que me saque la campera lucy dije algo sobre estar cómoda con los zapatos también me refería-esta se quito su sobretodo igual que gray cuando se sacaba su campera blanca y se dejo al descubierto un chaleco negro que llega hasta la cadera, un corpiño de vendas (como el de Erza cuando tiene su traje de samurái) , un short de jean de color azul obscuro y unas zapatillas de botita negras y blancas, su pelo lo tenía suelto lacio y sus puntas de un color rojizo, no olvidemos sus muñequeras que eran como las de gazille o gajeel como le digan ustedes-empecemos .

-no nos habías dicho que tenias un traje muy revelador Reiko-dijo Mira.

-a quien quieres conquistar?-dijo lissana-A gray? O a natsu?

-a ninguno de estos idiotas-dijo la nombrada-y no quiero conquistar a nadie. He tenido estas prendas desde que tengo 14 años.

-siento interrumpir su conversación cursi pero ¿Qué van a aprender las chicas?-dijo gray- aprenderán algo útil o como conquistar a hombres?

-sí que eres un idiota primito-dijo mizumi-es obvio que algo útil, verdad Reiko?

-emm, bueno es algo útil y a la vez inútil-dijo reiko

-Reiko-san que es?, tal vez es algo útil y no te das cuenta-dijo Wendy.

-listas chicas?-dijo reiko-

1…..2…3 esta se impulso y empezó a volar majestuosamente de aquí para allá de allá para acá con piruetas, se volvió a impulsar pero esta vez en el aire y a una velocidad inigualable estaba colgada cabeza abajo en la barra dejando a todos con la voca abierta.

-su primera practica será : volar-dijo la castaña-espero que aprendan rápido que yo no tengo paciencia y no miento. -Mizumi adelante vas tu primero.

-dijo la nombrada-a la cuenta de 3, 1….2…..¡3!-

Esta se impulso y empezó a volar bien pero llego un momento que se desequilibro y empezó a tambalearse hasta llegar al punto donde se cayó y choco con el piso pero antes de que se diera cuneta cayó en un colchón de fuego obviamente hecha por Reiko.

-tienes que seguir practicando Mizu-dijo Reiko-ok lucy solo cree en ti misma e impulsate-

-ok vamos a la cuenta de tres-dijo lucy-123.

Esta se impulso y lo logro a la primera la verdad que todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez en como aprendió sobre todo a Reiko que pensó "pensé que te llevaría mas tiempo hermanita" ante ese pensamiento esta se cayo y natsu la atrapo dejando notar un leve sonrojo en los dos y se separaron rápidamente ofreciendo un –gracias/de nada-

-ok ok, minnaaaa!-dijo la mayor de los Strauss- Reiko tu cantas?-

-eh?, yo…etto…-decia la nombrada.

-claro que canta y bastante bien-dijeron lucy y mizumi-canta In the end-(**P/A: esta canción es unas de mis favoritas de Linkin Park :3)**

-Seguramente es de amor y cursileadas de las cosas que lee la enana-dijo gajeel. A esto levy bufó.

**-**Si ustedes dicen-dijo la castaña.

Reiko tomo una guitarra pusos sus manos en los acordes correspondientes y empezó a tocar. Luego de 30s empezó a cantar con ayuda de su hermana biológica (Mizumi) haciendo los coros. (P/A**: pónganla en youtube para guiarse mas o menos como es)**

It starts with [one]  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed  
this rhyme to explain in due time

**Las chicas se quedaron asombradas por la voz de la cantante y los chicos por la cancion al parecer es una muy dificil.**

All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everythin inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when i [tried so hard]

**Los integrantes empezaron a animar y tararear la cancion pero no se esperaban lo que vendria.**

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme  
to remind myself how (I tried so hard)  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so [far]  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when I [tried so hard]

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y luego de 30s todos reaccionaron pidiendo otra y entonces empezó a cantar New divide (otra de la misma banda)

I remembered black skies / the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash / as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign / that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason / to prove me wrong / to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason / to fill this hole / connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

There was nothing in sight / but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide / the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in / between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason / to prove me wrong / to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide

In every loss / in every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret / and each goodbye  
was a mistake to great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason / to prove me wrong / to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason / to fill this hole / connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide

Se quedaron tan anonados con la cancion que Reiko acomodo su banda de esta manera:

Lucy: con el bajo y segunda vocalista

Erza: la batería

Mizumi: la guitarra eléctrica

Reiko: vocalista

Entonces Lucy empezó a cantar mientras las otras empezaban a tocar y empezaron a cantar Numb (de la misma banda, recuerden que prefiero que la busquen en youtube)

I'm tired of being what  
you want me to be  
feeling so faithless,  
lost under the surface

I don't know what  
you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes...  
caught in the undertow,  
just caught in the undertow...

Every step that I take is  
another mistake to you...  
caught in the undertow,  
just caught in the undertow...  
I've become so numb,  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired,  
so much more aware  
by becoming this  
all i want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

Can't you see that  
you're,smothering me?  
holding too tightly,  
afraid to lose control  
cuz everything that  
you thought I would be  
has fallen apart  
right in front of you...  
caught in the undertow,  
just caught in the undertow...  
every step that i take  
is another mistake to you...  
caught in the undertow,  
just caught in the undertow...  
And every second i waste is more than I can take!

I've become so numb,  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired,  
so much more aware  
by becoming this all i want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you  
And I know I may end the failing too  
but i know you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you...

I've become so numb,  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired,  
so much more aware  
by becoming this all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

I've become so numb,  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me...  
I've become so numb,  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being  
what you want me...

Luego de estas tres canciones empezaron a cantar **FIESTA, SNOW FAIRY,MASAYUME CHANSING, ETC. **

Fue una noche que nada ni nadie la va a olvidar porque Lucy aprendió a volar, Reiko canto y por ultimo se formo una gran banda : Love y Lucky.

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin espero que les haya gustado la verdad que me costo un poco porque la criatura Inspiracion se me escapo unas 1326521 veces**

**¿rewievs?**

**Reiko-chan fuera ;) :3**


	4. Love y Lucky

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos que tal como están?**

**Ya he solucionado el problema del idioma asi que pueden disfrutar del fic sabiendo que está en español **

**Bueno comencemos espero que les guste**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece **

**Dakaria y Silvania tampoco **

**Y sus canciones a sus respectivos dueños.**

Part of me- Katy Perry

The one that got away-Katy Perry

Hot n cold-la misma

No te preocupes por mi- Chayanne

**-**diálogos

Narración

"pensamientos"

**¿Mi hermana y un vampiro?**

**Cap.4 Love y Lucky**

Amanecía en Magnolia, una mañana lluviosa, una horrible mañana, o eso parecía.

Lucy se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse al baño a tomarse una ducha, luego de eso se vistió normalmente dos coletas bajas, su mini pollera negra, sus medias hasta el muslo del mismo color, botas marrones, un chaleco sin mangas de color celeste y blanco unas mangas que empiezan de los codos del mismo color y su top igual. Se equipo con su latico y sus llaves y se fue directamente al gremio, cuando llego se encontró con Reiko y Mizumi y empezaron a hacer una carrera de vuelo, a esto Happy y Natsu, Charle y Wendy, Phanterlily y Gajeel se unieron ganando Reiko por velocidad.

-injusto, tu no nos enseñas velocidad-dijo Mizumi enojada-enséñanos velocidad! Insisto.

-si sigues así no te enseñare nada, además solo te tienes que impulsar y listo tampoco para enojarse-dijo la nombrada que se bajo de estar boca abajo en la barra del 2º piso.

-Reiko ¿quieres cantar?-dijo Erza-como ayer con la banda que formamos-guiño un ojo.

-yo estoy de acuerdo!-dijeron Lucy y Mizumi a unisonó para luego mirarse y reir en voz baja.

-si ustedes insistes *suspiro* entonces estoy de acuerdo-dijo Reiko

Se prepararon y empezaron a cantar:

Reiko: Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

'Cause you took me up and speed me out  
Like I was fire within your mouth  
You took my life, you drink me down  
That was better, this is now  
Now look at me

**Empezaron a tararear la canción con gritos y ánimos etc.**

TODAS: This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
All the sticks and the storms  
Do you found bones?  
But you not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me

**Pero todos se callaron cuando Lucy empezó a cantar:**

Lucy: I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find that who is really there for me

'Cause you rip me off  
Your love was cheap  
It was always terry at the seems  
Of the deep and you love me down  
But that was better, this is now  
Now look at me

**Pero el que más se sorprendió fue Natsu, las chicas empezaron a cantar las siguientes estrofas.**

Todas: This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
All the sticks and the storms  
Do you found bones?  
But you not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me

Now look at me I'm spectacled  
A fire with a dancing fame  
You will never put me out again  
I'm going oh, oh  
You can keep that for me  
I never like the many way  
And back can keeping everything  
Excepted for me

This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
All the sticks and the storms  
Do you found bones?  
But you not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me

This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
All the sticks and the storms  
Do you found bones?  
But you not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you'll never gonna ever take away from me.

**-**Oigan todos!-dijo Makarov- la banda se hace oficial y se llamara..

-Love y Lucky-dijo Lucy a unisonó-claro si ustedes también quieren-rio nerviosa

-claro-dijeron todos a unisonó.

Entonces se hizo una fiesta en el cual cantaron the one that got away pero empezaron asi.

-si alguna vez perdieron algo y lo extrañan mucho o sienten que si tú no estás al lado de esa persona se ira de tu lado esta es la canción que sienten-dijo una rubia de ojos chocolates.

LUCY: Summer after high school when we first met  
We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you .

**Todos pensaron que era una indirecta para alguien pero después de que analizaron el comentario de Lucy se dieron cuenta de que no.**

TODAS: In another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

**A algunos se les paso una idea por la cabeza "de Lucy para Natsu" pero ninguno lo aceptaba quedaron anonados con la canción que luego de que cantara Lucy empezó a cantar Reiko y quedaron mas anonados todavía.**

REIKO: I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other We made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

TODAS : But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
the one that got away  
The one(X3)  
The one that got away

MIZUMI: All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)

Can't replace you with a million rings (No)

Erza: I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
Cause now i pay the price

**Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por como cantaban estas entonces dejaron que….**

TODAS: In another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one(X3)

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

**Luego de esto todas se emborracharan y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que todas se vistieran de algo diferente.**

Lucy llevaba un traje de novia que estaba rasgado por todas partes parecía que había luchado con eso.

Mizumi llevaba un traje de pop star rojo y negro

Erza llevaba puesto un traje de pantalones grises con una campera de cuero y una remera musculosa blanca un degradado

Reiko llevaba un short dorado una campera negra y zapatillas deportivas con una remera blanca .

Mejor dicho todas las prendas de Hot N Cold

-Esta canción es para todos y todas los chicos del gremio-dijo una Lucy borracha-vamos a cantarla con Love y Lucky-

Ante este comentario todos gritaban y hablaban borrachos hasta que la música empezó

Reiko:

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
And you overthink  
Always speak  
Cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

Todas: Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

**Todos supieron para quien era esta canción con esta canción afirmarían su pensamiento "de Lucy para Natsu"**

Lucy: We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

I should know that  
you're not gonna change 

**Exacto era asi…**

Todas: Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, You don't really want to stay, no  
You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

**Hasta que Erza y Mizumi cantaron pensaron que era una cancion para unos chicos en especial..**

Erza:  
Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

Mizumi: You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

-todos- grito Erza.

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down...

Ahora tendrían que confirmar su pensamiento aprovechando que Lucy esta borracha le fueron a preguntar.

-Oeee Lucy-dijo un peli azul de no más de 50 años- Te gusta Natsu?

-esto responde a tu pregunta?-dijo la interrogada. Se subió al escenario se puso el micrófono, erza y mizumi a sus respectivos lugares y Reiko esta vez al bajo-se cual es su pregunta-dijo ella-díganme por que en realidad no lo se.

-Lucy, te gusta Natsu?-dijeron todos a unisonó. Ante este comentario nuestro amigo peli rosa se sonrojo.

**En un mundo paralelo : Lucy: ¡¿Por qué me haces hacer esto Reiko-chan19909?**

**Yo: porque son mis fics y tú tienes que aguántatelo conejita.**

-esto responde a su pregunta?-dijo la rubia.

Empezaron a cantar No te preocupes por mí de Chayanne

(Lucy canta toda la canción menos el estribillo)

Lucy: Le pintaste a mi vida colores de amor que no conocía  
colocaste banderas de tu conquista a mi geografía  
me entregaste de todo  
me lo quitaste de a poco  
loco despecho por poco me echo al vacio  
y ahora me rio

Pero no te preocupes por mi  
que Dios se apiade de ti

Todas: Cuando se caiga el cielo  
y pida un deseo a la luna llena  
seguro que ella estará llorando  
al ver que te vas

Cuando se escriba la historia  
de tus memorias  
habrá más penas que glorias  
rompiste mi corazón y otros mas  
y ahora te vas

**Natsu se sonrojo pero lo que hizo no tiene nombre se fue al escenario (estaba borracho bueno mas o menos) y entonces empezó a cantar (bastante bien para decir)**

Natsu: Inventaste palabras, palabras raras  
para enamorarme  
me llenaste la mente de musarañas  
pero me engañas

Yo que de mi te di todo  
todo lo devuelves roto  
loco despecho por poco me echo al vacio  
y ahora me rio

Pero no te preocupes por mi  
que Dios se apiade de ti

Gray tomo la guitarra, Gajeel la batería y Jellal que no sé de donde salió tomo el bajo y Natsu el micrófono (**P/A: estaban bien borrachos para hacer todo esto jaja)**

Todos: Cuando se caiga el cielo  
y pida un deseo a la luna llena  
seguro que ella estará llorando  
al ver que te vas

Cuando se escriba la historia  
de tus memorias  
habrá mas penas que glorias  
rompiste mi corazón y otros mas  
y ahora te vas

Todas las chicas y chicos de la banda bien borrachos: Cuando se caiga el cielo  
y pida un deseo a la luna llena  
seguro que ella estará llorando  
al ver que te vas

Cuando se caiga el cielo  
y pida un deseo a la luna llena  
seguro que ella estara llorando  
al ver que te vas

Cuando se escriba la historia  
de tus memorias  
habrá mas penas que glorias  
rompiste mi corazón y otros mas  
y ahora te vas

Pero no te preocupes por mi  
que Dios se apiade de ti

Cuando se caiga el cielo  
y pida un deseo a la luna llena  
seguro que ella estará llorando  
al ver que te vas

Cuando se escriba la historia  
de tus memorias  
con tanta pena y tan pocas glorias  
rompiste mi corazón y otros mas  
y ahora te vas

Rompiste mi corazón y otros mas  
y ahora te vas.

Natsu bajo del escenario se acerco a Lucy y le dijo:

-Lucy creo que me he enamorado de ti y hasta hace unos días y quiero que te seas mi novia aceptarías?-dijo nuestro amigo peli rosa.

-idiota claro!-dijo la rubia que beso a Natsu y este inmediatamente correspondió

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo lo iba a hacer mas largo pero lo corte aca porque me quedaría sin inspiración.**

**-Libérame por favor te prometo que te ayudare a escribir sin escaparme-**

**-Cállate Inspiracion no te volveré a creer, no como la ultima vez que me dijiste lo mismo, lo hice y**. **te me escapaste asi que shhh.**

**Bueno chicos necesito una ayuda díganme nombres de villanos inventados por ustedes nesecito**

**Pelo**

**Magia**

**Color de ojos**

**Ropa**

**Bueno eso era todo un saludo**

**Reiko-chan fuera ;) :3**


End file.
